SYAL
by rafa uchiruno
Summary: Hanya dengan sebuah syal dapat membuat Sasuke Uchiha serta istrinya, Sakura Uchiha dimabuk cinta. RnR please...


~SYAL~

.

.

.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

This story © Me.

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura.

Genre: Family x Romance.

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, AU, GJ, Alur KECEPETAN, etc.

.

.

.

Mohon Maaf Apabila Terdapat Kesamaan Ise.

Summary: Hanya dengan sebuah syal dapat membuat Sasuke Uchiha dan istrinya, Sakura Uchiha dimabuk asmara.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin di Tokyo hampir tiba. Semua masyarakat Tokyo tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang mereka butuhkan. Tak terkecuali pasangan kita yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti temani aku berbelanja ya? Aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan kita," kata gadis―ralat, kata wanita cantik berambut _bubble gum_ pada suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Harus ya?," Tanya Sasuke, pria tampan berambut donker.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kita kelaparan saat musim dingin nanti? Lagi pula…" Sakura menjeda perkataannya. "… sesuatu yang ada di sini pasti akan kelaparan," lanjutnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit.

"Hn. Aku tau," ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

Hening Sejenak.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, jadi kau mau menemaniku berbelanja kan? Tanya Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Tentu."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura senang sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Hn."

~SYAL~.

Siang ini, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Sedari tadi, Sakura nampak sangat menikmati acara berbelanjanya. Terbukti dari senyum cerahnya yang ia lainlagi dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Mungkin ia bosan menemani istrinya berbelanja.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Ini syal yang bagus kan? Aku menemukannya di stand penjual pakaian musim dingin. Bgaimana menurutmu?," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan syall berwarna biru.

"Hn."

"Hn apa? Bagus atau tidak?," Tanya Sakura.

"Bagus."

"Tolong belikan ini untukku ya?," pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hn apa?."

"Iya!."

~SYAL~

Pria itu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya bersama istrinya dengan menenteng kantong belanjaan. Berkali-kali pria nampak mengulum senyum karena melihat sang istri mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri. Dia membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya kala sang calon bayi lahir. Namun, lamunannya buyar tatkala merasa tangan istrinya yang di genggamnya dingin.

"Sakura, kau kedinginan?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah… sedikit. Tapi aku taka pa-apa kok Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak kesal. Pria itu menghentukan langkahnya sejenak lalu mengambil _sesuatu_ dalam belanjaannya.

"Sengan begini kau tak akan kedinginan," kata Sasuke sambil melilitkan syal yang di belinya—atas permintaan Sakura―tadi pada leher Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tulus sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih. Entah kenapa saat dia sedang mengandung, suaminya menjadi lebih perhatian padanya.

~SYAL~

Musim singin di Tokyo telah tiba. Butiran-butiran salju turun dari langit menuju bumi. Hawa dingin menusuk membuat semua orang malas beraktivitas. Bahkan untuk sekedar bangkit dari tempat tidur-pun mereka malas.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasangan suami istri ini tengah asyik bergelung di tempat tidur mereka. Mereka juga saling memeluk untuk menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Ngh… Sasuke-kun, ini sudah pagi, ayo bangun," kata Sakura.

"Hnn… sebentar," gumam Sasuke. Pria itu malah semakin mengeeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun jangan terlalu erat, nanti anak kita kesakitan," kata Sakura mengingatkan suaminya.

"hn. Maaf," gumam Sasuke. Lalu, pria itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Eh? Sasuke, kenapa badanmu dingin? Apa kau kedinginan?," Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan syal yang waktu itu," kata Sakura.

Wanita itu bangkit dari kasurnya menuju lemari berukuran besar yang berada si samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Tanggannya terjulur untuk mengambil syal biru di lemarinya. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kasur hangatnya―ralat, tapi kasur hangatnya dan suaminya.

"Ne, sasuke-kun, sudah merasa hangat?," Tanya Sakura sambil melilitkan syal yang baru di ambilnya pada leher suaminya.

"Belum."

"Eh?."

" 'Hangatkan' aku Saku. Atau lebih tepatnya 'panaskan' aku Saku," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

BLUSH.

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Dasar Sasuke mesuuuuuuuumm~"

.

.

Ne, hanya dengan sebuah syal, dapat membuat mereka di mabuk asmara kan?

END.

TCR (tempat curhatan Rafa.):

Yosh! Semua, rafa balik lagi nih. Ada yang kangen gak? #readers: *muntah se-tong*.

Rafa kembali dengan sic Sasusaku bergenre family loo. Gimana pendapat readers tentang fic rafa yg ini? Sarannya di tunggu di review yaa~ XD. Btw btw, Rafa seneng banget loo, soalnya di skula rafa dapet ranking 1, yeeeii #loncat" geje.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW ^^


End file.
